Gnomes, Tomes
Recap ]] Day 159 (1511-01-05)(Continued) The party is in the Treasure Room of Count Vicious in Fortune. Gerald Knott is unconscious from the Bahshee wails from earlier. The party break out of the castle and hide against the back wall of the castle. There is a patrol on the walls of the castle, so the party go hide in a cellar hatch. After 3 hours, Gerald wakes up. The party return to the treasure room. Inside are 3 magical daggers of returning, 1 lone magic dagger, and 1 wand of detect magic. Brad Barbo collects the magic items from the room, and hands the wand to Gerald. Locke collects 4 expensive Halbreds, including one covered with sapphires. Brad tests the plain dagger and finds it him slightly ethereal. Brad pulls a leaver in the treasure room. Vicious's throne shifts, revealing a secret passage. Down the passage is a pentagonal chamber with 10 closed coffins around the edges of the room. There seems to be something removed from the centre of the room. There is also a Shadowbox Case at the back of the room with a stone floating inside. Gerald casts invisibility on Brad. Brad goes down on his own, walks up to the glass case, picks up the case and returns to the party. The party break out of the castle and make their way back to the sewers. In the sewers, Captain Thaydin and his mercenaries have caught a prisoner. They leave with the prisoner and head out of the town though the sewer tunnels. The party arrive at the village of Cowpie. Brad offers 30 silver to rent out the tavern owner's house for the night. The party questions their prisoner. He works for Dan, the new Sheriff of Fortune, and he worships no god. Brad cuts off the prisioner's pinky and is quickly kicked out of the house while Midori bandages the wound. Gerald casts "Read Memory" on the prisoner. He sees a vision of Count Vicious branding the guard when he was a child. The party let the blindfolded prisoner go free. Day 163 (1511-01-09) The party return to Copperhill. Brad Barbo collects little Bobby and they continue on to Stromheim. Day 164 (1511-01-10) The party arrive at Stromheim. The walls of the city are 50 feet high. There are guards above the gate and at the open gate itself. They ask for the weapons from the party. The party decline and they head back to Copperhill. Day 165 (1511-01-11) The party start resting in Copperhill. Day 167 (1511-01-13) Gerald returns to Stromheim with the mercenaries as the rest of the party rest in Copperhill. He goes to the library and researches into the Philosophers' Stone and the Crown of Domination. He finds that if a person isn't powerful enough of a wizard, the Philosophers' Stone will kill the person by simply being touched. Back in Copperhill, Midori throws a dagger of returning at the Philosophers' Stone and causes an explosion that destroys the tavern. Midori dies from the explosion. Locke and Brad rush to the scene. As locke finds Midori's body, he hears the innkeeper screaming. The inkeeper bursts into flames from having picked up the Philosophers' Stone, his body crumbling to dust. Sheriff Darf and Mayor Joris arrive on the scene and stop anyone else from coming near the stone. Brad rushes off to Stromheim to get Gerald. Locke finds a letter in Midori's posesions that says "To my party" on the outside. That evening Gerald and Brad return to Copperhill. Joris listens in on the party and finds out that the stone is a Philosophers' Stone. Joris casts levitate on it to keep it off the ground. The party is unsure what to do next to contain the power of the stone. Joris sends a message to Malakai. :"Hey, I could use your help. There's a dangerous magical item here that needs be contained." Malakai replies he can arrive in some days. Locke decides to try to throw the Crown of Domination at the Philosophers' Stone. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes